


Of Love And Battle Axes

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Glee Shackled [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Forbidden Romance, M/M, Prince!Nick, feat. nick's grandma, lots of fluff and kissing, medieval!au, nellie hurts some people, nellie is a fucking badass, nick finally stands up to his dad, nick's dad is a shitty person, servant!jeff, she's also a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: This fic is set the morning after the previous fic. You need to read that or this won't make sense.





	

Nick opened his eyes as he heard his bedroom door bang open, immediately followed by the sound of his father yelling. He sat up groggily and looked at his father, blinking against the light that was flooding the room. “Father, why are you yelling?”

“Nicholas, what is the meaning of this?” The king asked, gesturing to Nick’s bed. That Jeff was still in.

“Well, Father, I am shackled to him, you know. And I wasn’t going to sleep on the floor.” Nick replied.

“I think he’s learnt his lesson. Stay here and I’ll get one of the guards to come and unshackle you.” The king said shortly before leaving, slamming the door behind him. Nick sighed in frustration, shaking Jeff softly. “Jeff?”

“I’m awake. I heard everything, my prince.” Jeff replied, sitting up and stretching.

“I’m sorry about my father. He tends to overreact. With everything.” Nick said, irritation obvious in his voice.

“It’s fine, my prince.”

“I told you to call me Nick.”

“I don’t know if I should, my prince.” Jeff said quietly.

“What’s wrong, Jeff?”

“I – I kissed you. I can’t kiss you. It’s against the rules. You probably hate me anyway.”

“Jeff, if I had a problem with you kissing me, I would have said so. I liked it. I liked it quite a lot, actually.” Nick paused for a moment. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

“You’re the prince, you’re allowed to do anything you like.”

“No, no. I don’t want this to be about me being the prince. I want this to be about you. I won’t kiss you if you don’t want me to.” Nick said softly.

“I – you can kiss me.” Jeff said, finally looking up at Nick properly. Nick nodded, leaning over to press his lips to Jeff’s. He hesitated before bringing his hands up to cup Jeff’s face, his thumb stroking over the blonde’s cheek as he deepened their kiss. He was just beginning to lick along Jeff’s bottom lip as there was a knock at the door, immediately making him jump away. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, idiot.” Nick smiled slightly as he heard his sister’s voice.

“Come in.” Nick said, taking his hands away from Jeff’s face and giving him an apologetic look. Nick supressed a laugh as his sister slammed the door open, immediately freezing as she saw Jeff sitting beside Nick. She turned to shut the door before making her way over to Nick and perching herself on the end of his bed.

“So, my darling brother, what’s this about?” She said with a smirk, her eyes flicking towards Jeff.

Nick held up his hand to show her the shackles. “Father decided the best way to keep Jeff in check for the crimes he didn’t commit was to shackle him to me.”

The princess laughed slightly. “I suppose that’s why I heard father yelling this morning?”

“Yes. Although I don’t know where he expected Jeff to sleep if we’re shackled together.” Nick rolled his eyes.

“Yes, well, you know how father gets with these kinds of things. Anyway, I only came to ask if you had any food. I can’t find any of the help and I don’t wat to go down to breakfast in the hall.”

“I don’t, sorry. But surely you can find someone?” Nick asked curiously.

“No one that I like. I don’t trust half of them to not spit in my food.” Nellie laughed. Nick opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as his father returned with a guard.

“Nellie, what are you doing in here?” The king asked his daughter.

“Just speaking to Nicholas, father.” She responded.

“Well, you can go back to your chambers now, we have business here.”

Nellie huffed, jumping off the bed and walking out of the room. The guard moved forward, asking Nick to present his wrist, freeing him from his restraints and stepping back. Nick looked up at his father in confusion.

“What about Jeff?”

“I have somewhere else for him to be.” The king said before addressing Jeff. “Now, boy, get dressed and go with the guard.”

“Of course, your highness.” Jeff said, quickly dressing and following the guard out of the room.

“Where is he going?” Nick asked.

“That’s none of your business. He’s a servant, Nicholas. You would do well to remember your place.” The king said, giving him a sharp look before leaving. Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking up as his door opened and his sister stepped back in.

“He’s not happy.” She remarked, going back to her previous place on the end of the bed.

“Not at all. I hope he hasn’t hurt Jeff.” Nick said quietly.

“We’ll know soon enough; I’ve gotten one of my chambermaids to follow the guard.”

“Sometimes I really do wonder how father hasn’t disowned you yet. The amount of rules you break is incredible.” Nick smiled and shook his head, finally getting out of bed and beginning to get dressed.

“Rules are made to be broken, Nicholas.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re not, actually.” Nick laughed, turning around as his door opened again, a young girl entering the room shyly.

Nellie beckoned the girl closer, waiting until she was right beside the bed before speaking. “Did you see where the guard went?”

“He went down to the dungeons. I tried to keep following him, my princess, I really did try, but I wasn’t allowed through.” The girl said nervously.

“It’s okay, Rosie, you did your best. Now, how about you go back to my chambers and wait for me there, I won’t be a moment.” Nellie said.

“Yes, my princess.” The girl nodded, practically running from the room. Nellie looked at Nick, sighing as she stood up.

“Trust father to have the boy put in the dungeons for no reason. I best get back to my chambers, have fun dealing with our lovable father.” Nellie winked before leaving the room.

***

Nick made his way between the rows of cells, peering into each one. He eventually found the one he was looking for, unlocking the cell before stepping in and locking the door behind him. He smiled sadly as he saw the blonde boy sleeping on the floor, kneeling down to wake him.

“Jeff? Wake up.”

Jeff opened his eyes immediately, looking around in fear until he saw Nick, his eyes softening as the saw the smile on the prince’s face. “What are you doing here, my prince?”

“I came to see you. And call me Nick, I don’t want to tell you again, okay?” Nick said, his tone serious but playful.

“Okay. Why did you come to see me? I was under the impression that no one was allowed down here.”

“They aren’t; I should be in a council meeting with my father.”

“Why aren’t you there? You’ll get in trouble.” Jeff replied.

“I don’t want to be there. I’d rather be with you.” Nick smiled a little shyly, pulling a bag out of his pocket and passing it to Jeff. “I got you this from dinner.”

Jeff opened the bag to find various portions of the evening meal, looking at Nick with surprise. “I – thank you. You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“I know, but I wanted to. Look, I care for you, Jeff. I don’t care if my father thinks that’s wrong, because this is my life, not his.”

“You care for me?” Jeff asked.

“I do. I was beginning to wonder if you cared for me as well?”

“I do. I won’t lie, I’ve always fancied you a little ever since I came to the castle. I just never did anything about it because it’s not my place to do so. The prince has to be married to a lovely girl and produce an heir, and the help are to do their jobs.” Jeff replied, hanging his head.

“I always hear about what my place is and how I must remember it. I’m sick of it, to be honest. I hate to think that people are considered lesser than I am, just because I’m the prince. It’s all well and good to have royal blood, but being a good person is what truly matters.” Nick fiddled with his sleeve for a moment before continuing. “You’re a good person, Jeff. I don’t consider you to be any lesser than I am. My father always prides himself on status, but I don’t care about that. I – we’re equals, Jeff.”

“Oh my, Nick. I can’t even think of what to say.” Jeff said softly, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face.

“You needn’t say anything. Just kiss me.” Nick said, bringing his hands up to grab at Jeff’s shirt as the boy kissed him. He held onto Jeff’s shirt like a lifeline, licking along the blonde’s bottom lip and being granted access to his mouth. He mapped out every inch of Jeff’s mouth, relishing in the feeling of their tongues sliding together. Nick was considering what to do next when he heard a clattering noise, followed by yelling and footsteps.

“NICHOLAS, WHERE ARE YOU?” The kings voice boomed through the hollow passageways, making Nick and Jeff pull away from each other. Nick looked up as his father stopped in front of the cell that he was in, ordering a guard to unlock the door. “What in god’s name do you think you’re doing?” His father asked.

“I’m visiting Jeff. I have no interest in council meetings, and I would much rather be here with Jeff.”

“You’d rather be down in the dungeons with a servant boy?” The king sneered.

“I would rather be anywhere I could with him. It doesn’t matter what his position is, he isn’t any lesser than I am.” Nick shot back.

“Right, I’ve had enough of this. Guards, grab the servant boy.” The king said. Nick moved to argue when a yell made him stop in his tracks.

“NOBODY TOUCH EITHER OF THEM!” Everyone turned around to find Nellie in her night dress, struggling with the weight of a battle axe she’d pulled from the wall.

“Nellie, go back to your chambers. This doesn’t concern you.” The king said angrily. Nellie stormed forward to stand in front of Nick and Jeff, holding the axe up in front of herself.

“No, father, I won’t go back to my chambers. This concerns me more than anything, because Nick’s my brother and you’re denying him his happiness just because you don’t approve of it.” Nellie spat the words out, glaring at her father as if daring him to make a move.

“The boy is a servant, Nellie. How Nicholas can see anything in him, I have no idea. He needs to find a girl to marry and stop this nonsense.”

“No, father, don’t you see? That’s what you want, not what he wants. Jeff’s status doesn’t matter to -”

“Nellie, don’t be ridiculous, of course his status matters.” The king argued.

“Oh, so it matters now, but it didn’t matter when you married a commoner?” Nellie yelled. There was silence for a long moment, before Nick finally spoke up.

“What?” He asked quietly.

“That’s right, dear brother. Mother was a village girl.” Nellie said with a smirk.

“Don’t you dare bring your mother into this. That was different.” The king said, pure anger filling his voice.

“It was only different because she was a girl. And she’s my mother, I’ll speak of her as I wish. I remember before she died, you always gazed at her with such love. Can you not see that it’s the same way that Nick and Jeff look at each other? You need to understand that the world doesn’t revolve around you, and your son’s happiness matters more than your reputation.” Nellie stood proudly, waiting for her father’s response. There was no time for him to respond before a guard stepped forward, attempting to get past Nellie. The man stepped back with a cry as Nellie swung the axe at him, making a deep wound in his leg.

“NELLIE! THAT WAS HIGHLY UNLADYLIKE!”

“And do you know what keeping Nick and Jeff apart is? Bad parenting. Mother would be ashamed of you.” Nellie said, her voice quiet but dangerous. She turned to Nick, holding out her hand for him and helping him up. Nick helped Jeff up and followed Nellie out of the dungeons, his grip still tight on Jeff’s hand.

***

“Nicholas! Nellie!” The siblings turned around to see their grandmother standing by the doors of the dining hall, smiling at them. They looked at each other for a moment before running towards their grandmother, hugging her tightly.

“Grandmother, what are you doing here?” Nick asked.

“I thought I’d come visit my grandchildren. You’ve both grown so much.” She said brightly, walking into the hall with them. Their grandmother took her seat next to the king, Nellie and Nick beside her. “Nicholas, you aren’t looking too well. Whatever is the matter?” She asked her grandson, watching as he pushed around the food on his plate.

“Nicholas cares for someone, and father refuses to let them see each other because it’s one of the help staff. And a boy.” Nellie said before Nick could answer. There was a moment of silence before their grandmother raised her walking stick, striking the king over the head with it.

“What is the problem with you?” She asked her son, her stick at the ready for another hit.

“Mother, it’s a servant boy. A boy! How is Nicholas going to produce an heir when he’s sinning?” The king defended himself.

Another strike. “Jeremy, don’t be ridiculous. Nellie is more than capable of producing an heir. It doesn’t have to be Nicholas. May I remind you that many members of the court wished against you marrying their mother, but you did it anyway? Don’t make me think that I made a mistake in appointing you the throne. I gave you this position and I can take it away just as easily.”

“Mother, you can’t do that!”

Another strike. “I can, and if you don’t let Nicholas be with this boy than I will. Also, I should like to let you know that I’m moving back into the castle. The travelling life isn’t for me.”

“Very well mother.” The king said, defeated.

“Excellent. Now, Nicholas,” she added, looking at her grandson, “You go get that boy and bring him down for breakfast. I must meet him immediately.”

“Yes grandmother.” Nick said, unable to help the smile that formed on his face as he ran to his chambers, pushing open the door and running to where Jeff was cleaning the fireplace.

“Jeff, you have to come down to breakfast.” Nick said.

“Why is that? I assumed that there were enough members of the help at breakfast.” Jeff said, obviously confused.

“No, no. My grandmother came to visit, and she wants to meet you.”

“But… your father…” Jeff said cautiously.

“Grandmother said he must let us be together. He doesn’t have a choice, Jeff. And grandmother is lovely, trust me, she’ll like you.” Nick said, taking Jeff’s hand and moving to pull him out of the room.

“Nick, wait. Are you sure? Are you sure you want to ruin your reputation?”

“Jeff, my reputation means nothing to me. You mean the world to me. Please, come and meet grandmother.”

“You mean the same to me. I’ll come down to meet your grandmother, but please, kiss me first.” Jeff asked of him. Nick smiled and moved forward, bringing his free hand up to cup Jeff’s cheek as they kissed. Jeff was the first to pull back, breathing heavily as he looked at Nick with shining eyes. Nick squeezed Jeff’s hand before taking him down to the dining hall. He moved to stand behind his grandmother, tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

“Grandmother, this is Jeff.” Nick turned to Jeff. “Jeff this is my grandmother, Lady Helena Duval.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you.” Jeff said respectfully, bowing his head.

“Oh, enough of that nonsense boy, come here and let me have a look at you.” Lady Duval said, grabbing Jeff’s arm and looking at him intently. She finally released her hold on him, looking at Nick. “I like this one, Nicholas. You keep him safe.” She said with a smile.

“I will grandmother, I promise.” Nick said, taking his seat and gesturing for Jeff to sit next to him. He grasped the blonde’s hand under the table, linking their fingers together and smiling.

***

“Jeff, are you coming to bed?” Nick asked.

“Just a second, I’m just tidying the mantle.” Jeff responded.

“But Jeff, please?” Nick whined, pouting at the blonde.

“Alright, alright.” Jeff sighed, badly supressing a laugh. He undressed and slid into the bed beside Nick, pulling the shorter boy close to him. “Mmm, did I ever tell you how comfortable your bed is?”

“Our bed.” Nick replied, curling his body into Jeff’s.

“Our bed.” Jeff agreed, drifting off to sleep as Nick trailed feather light kisses across his chest.


End file.
